The darkness from within
by Supreme Overseer
Summary: In a moment of need, Ash Ketchum's so-called friends betrayed him... He who had given them everything, had saved their lives on countless occasions, the one who had even put on hold his own dreams to help them. How could one cope with such betrayal? Will Ash ever be the same? Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, i know there have been many betrayed Ash fanfictions but only a few have an interesting story line that hasn't been copied. Anyway before i start this chapter i have a few things i'd like to say: first, i would like to thank a few authors for inspiring me to write my first fanfiction: first would be **The Betrayed Ones Return**. By: Ejennings167, the second would be the betrayed champion by itssupereffective and third but not last aura of betrayal by FieryDarkWraith. I also want to thank a great inspiration and the person who always knows what to say when the moment is needed: Auraguard. well... without further ado lets start the chapter. Sorry in advance for the size of the chapter it's super small, i know! please forgive me? Pretty please with a masterball on the top.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon and probably never will.**

A lone figure stood on the platform on top of the mountain. The shadowy silhouette remained still as if he was in deep pain, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. His face was contorted with grief. He looked so young yet his eyes were so cold. It was the face of Ash Ketchum; the boy who had looked so carefree just years ago had made a promise. He would take revenge on those who killed his mother. The thought alone about his mother made him break down. Luckily for him a young blonde haired girl came up from behind him and hugged him.

"Ash...Ash you have to get a grip on yourself! Remember I'm here for you."

"Thanks Serena, I really needed that...I...I just can't believe that she's gone, that I'll never see her again; that I will never be able to hug her"

"Ash I know it's hard, but we need to leave. She wouldn't want you to be so down, now would she?"

"Serena, He whispered. Thanks, for everything."

"Ash, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help!"

Without any more words he simply hugged her tightly, holding her close to him.  
When they separated, he called for Charizard and jumped on his back. He then proceeded to hoist his honey haired friend on the back of his awaiting pokémon though she did not need any help, being a skilled rhyhorn racer. At his signal, Charizard took flight towards the faraway remote regions of the world. As he sat on the back of the dragon, he was thinking about the horrible turn his life had taken, a few stray tears fell from his eyes at those horrible memories. He knew life was hard as he had witnessed many deaths in his life time, one of the ones that had scarred him the most was that of Lucario. That particular Lucario had saved his life. Even during the quarrels they had, and that unfortunate fist fight in which he had been utterly destroyed in he pokemon had respected him and the feeling was mutual. The poor aura pokemon had lived in the staff of his once beloved master, imprisoned, alone, unknown but Ash had released him from his prison. He had been betrayed. just like Ash had been betrayed. As the girl behind him stirred in her sleep, Ash's train of thoughts was interrupted On the back of the flying dragon he mindlessly fingered a pokeball with a thunderbolt symbol on it. Pikachu was going to fry Ash for forcing him into the pokeball, but Ash had no choice, Pikachu would understand...wouldn't he?

The poor kid had no idea how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know my chapters are short so I will try to make them longer. Feel free to read and review. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts about this story and I will try to post next two chapters 1k words each by tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon and probably never will**

After a few painful thunderbolts, Ash and Serena made it home. Clemont and Bonnie had gone to the grocery store to replenish the food stocks for the ever hungry pokémon trainer. The trainer in question and the honey haired girl were alone, which led to some awkward "so um… do you think we should- but before Ash could say something stupid he was saved by a powerful looking dragonite flying downwards towards the house with a letter hanging from his neck. Ash immediately knew who it was since only one trainer with a dragonite knew where he was. He slowly took the letters off of the increasingly impatient dragonite and read:

Dear Mr. Ketchum,  
I personally invite you to the first ever pokémon world tournament where gym leaders, members of the elite four and champions are invited along with other strong trainers to compete against each other in the tournament which will take place on the month of March twentieth registrations are due by march fourteenth.  
I hope you can make it, most of them will be there, and you should really take the chance to stretch your legs.  
Lance  
Kanto and Johto champion  
Organizer of the championship

Ash stared at the letter and read it over and over. His former friends had assumed he was dead and he liked it that way. Four years ago, he had left his past, looking back on it, he was glad he did. Thanks to that he had realized his full potential but at the same time it was impossible not to feel utterly devastated by such betrayal. By people he had been willing to die for no less. As that thought struck him he remembered the day of betrayal.  
Ash was walking home after his defeat in the Unova league but he still thought that he had done okay and he was proud of his pokémon, happy thoughts filled his head. Thoughts about his previous journey but he was interrupted by the smell of smoke near pallet town.  
Ash thought fast and called his charizard for a quick ride to his house happy that he had taken him from the charizard valley. Immediately after he arrived, the scene had scarred him. His house or the remains of it were in ashes (no pun intended) he was about to call out his water pokémon but realized he didn't have any on hand. Panicking he ran to for help, it was at that moment precisely that he was stopped by officer Jenny and a group of people he instantly recognized as his friends.  
"HALT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER AND ARSON OF THE KETCHUM HOUSE" shouted Officer Jenny  
Ash froze in shock. Did they seriously think he had burned down his own house? He started wondering why his friends weren't saying anything… he quickly understood when he heard:  
"wow ash I knew you were immature but this..." Misty screamed at him  
"you finally let your anger get the best of you Ash" said Brock the one who had always seemed like a brother to him  
"Yeah we were better trainers then you so you got mad and killed your own mother! Accused Trip and Gary his two rivals from different regions.  
"And you were jealous because May likes me not you so you burned your house with that charizard" the green haired boy said with a brunette girl holding his hand.

Ash couldn't take this anymore all of his friends had just shunned him and didn't even appear to care after ash had helped save them on countless occasions and he had done everything for them before even trying to realize his own dreams.  
He ran to his charizard knowing there was no way out of this and that he didn't want to go to prison for something he didn't do. In fact he had no idea where he was going in more ways than one it was a feeling that was completely new to Ash Ketchum, it was betrayal.  
Ash was snapped back to reality by a slap on the face, yup his life was definitely getting better.  
"Are you even listening to me Ash" Serena yelled

"Huh… oh yeah of coarse". Still rubbing his cheek. Not wanting to feel the fury of Serena's hand. If only his pokémon could learn that move, he'd be invincible!  
"So are you going are not?" Serena questioned.  
"going where" Ash bluntly replied.  
"To the tournament where else, honestly I thought you outgrew your thick head but guess not." Serena said  
"Oh yeah! That...I guess I'll go" Ash said after a few moments Ash couldn't turn down a chance to turn down the opportunity of achieving his childhood goal and more importantly a chance for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well...as promised next chapter in the story is here so let's get this party started! First of all I'd like to thank issmailfahmy, auraguard and NY514 for the comments. I also thank auraguard for the cup of coffee and the muffin. Well I'll shut up now and get this big fat piece of (hopefully good) writing on this site.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon .**

A few days after receiving the letter, Ash Ketchum decided to go visit a few friends he had made before the betrayal, amongst them were latias in Alto Mare secret garden, giratina palkia and dialga at the lake near Michina town which had been made sacred by arceus and finally darkrai in Alamos town. They had been captured by the trainer then sent away to do their jobs as legendaries. In times of need they would be able to teleport using their masters aura as a location device. Their master had indeed become extremely adept at wielding the life force of all living creatures. He was even able to create a kind of pokeball made of aura and he could that energy as a deadly weapon be it in the form of a blade, a huge pure beam of energy, or as a simple aura sphere. No matter what form it took, it was always powerful. But ash also used aura for defensive and healing purposes, he would often heal his pokémon and defend them with his shield. Despite that power the young trainer had, he still retained a compassionate side and was gentle with his loyal friends and pokémon. As he was in Alto Mare, he figured he might as well pass by Bianca's house. A few seconds after knocking, Lorenzo, Bianca's grandfather. Smiling, he told Ash to stay right there, he would go fetch Bianca right away.

"Hey Ash...been a long time." said the girl who was blushing profusely.

"Hi Bianca, it sure has been a long time. Too long in fact but as they say: better late than never!" Replied the raven-haired trainer, while getting up and hugging her.

The only thought going through her brain was: 'oh my arceus, oh my arceus I'm hugging Ash!'

Unknowingly entering the room, Lorenzo took one look at them and took out his camera, pointing it towards the two trainers and said whilst chuckling, "Look over here you two lovebirds!"

Both teens turned redder than tomato berries and quickly muttered that they didn't like each other, though Bianca said it halfheartedly. Her eyes told the whole truth and Lorenzo had seen that.

"Anyways I need to go and get some stuff from the Pokemart and I just came to check on you but as I can see you're doing extremely well so I'll leave you two to get...reacquainted."

After a few hours they decided to part ways and Ash had made her promise to go to the championship so she would get a change from the town and her job at the museum. Later in the day, he met the creation trio at Michina town's lake near the castle. then he took a shortcut using palkia's spacial rend on him. He arrived in Alamos town where he met up with darkrai and made it a point to mock Baron Alberto.

After meeting with the legendaries and his friend Bianca, he went to pay a visit to a special friend of his who had journeyed with him before and yet she had never betrayed him. As he arrived in Twin Leaf town he put on his cloak and hat and, after returning his charizard, picked up the staff of his mentor in aura, Sir Aaron, walked over to Dawn's house. He passed by her door but did not knock as Johanna thought he was a murderer. He went to the window and with help of his lucario shifted his point of aura distribution to his feet and using the extra power, climbed the wall into the open window. Had it been anyone else. Ash's entrance would have freaked them out but Dawn just got up and hugged Ash tightly.

"Hi Dawn! I'm happy to see you too, but the average human being can't go that long without breathing and even my aura doesn't replace oxygen." He said while turning from red to blue to purple until the blue haired top-coordinator finally let him breathe.

"No need to worry Ash!"

Still gasping for air he difficultly replied:

"Hey Dawn I decided to go to the pokémon tournament and take the power belts off my pokémon."

"But Ash, won't that make them way too strong. We all know that those power belts ground the energy in the earth and make them way weaker than they are. Plus you said you'd never enter a tournament unless you would be able to take revenge on the idiots who betrayed ..." putting two and two together she let out a small oh!

"Exactly Dawn, and I want you two to come with us."

"OK sure! I'll just get my things and brush my hair then I'll be ready to go. Where are Clemont and Bonnie anyway? Is Serena with them because she is like the only one who has a sense of fashion! And how's my cute Bonnie doing? Is she still proposing to everyone for Clemont?"

"OK, so the siblings are at the airport with Serena and yes, Bonnie asks everyone to marry her brother."

After finishing her bag, the duo met their friends and took the plane to the tournament. Upon arrival, Ash took his companions to the Pokécenter and they rented three rooms: one for the siblings, one for Ash, and the female trainers. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he called upon his lucario and sent a message to Riley the only other living Aura Guardian. When the man arrived with his own lucario ash impaled the staff of his mentor into the ground and after a blue flash another being stood in front of them. The figure with his own lucario looked fierce but had a kind of easygoing nature that made him appear likable. After a few hours training in aura casting, Ash and Riley went their separate ways after bidding each other good night. Ash remembered when he found the staff impaled in the living room of his house it was glowing blue with aura and had appeared after he had lashed out using his inexperienced aura powers in frustration. He had joined his aura with the staff and his mentor and the aura guardians lucario had emerged from the staff. He had trained with them ever since and after some research he had found Riley. They had been friends since that day. Happily carrying his mentor's staff, he recalled lucario and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hiyas! I know I promised two chapters and I only put one but I'm correcting my mistake. I just want to thank you all for the reviews and favorites plus all the follows. Thank you. On a sadder note, we say good bye to the betrayed champion. It was a great journey, thank you itssupereffective. I also thank ( yet again ) Auraguard for helping me get my ideas on paper. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokémon.**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M INVITED TO THE WORLDS BIGGEST TOURNAMENT" Max shouted to no one in particular. Then again I'm one of the best trainers in Hoenn he thought to himself.

"Yes of coarse your invited, but unless you hurry up and register you won't be able to compete ." May lectured at her younger brother.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Trip, Iris, Cilan and Paul all went to register except Brock and Drew. Max being in a hurry tried to push someone out of the way but was surprised when he didn't feel the man move, on the contrary, max felt a kind of energy push him away quite harshly. As he fell on the ground hard wondering what happened he got a feeling of despair, of grief and sadness, he felt destructive emotions invade his mind. For a second, he felt an extreme fear. And then it was gone. To cover his embarrassment he started yelling, whilst being a little distraught, at the man despite the cold and slightly dark aura that was surrounded him.

"Hey watch where you're going or I'll beat you up!"

"Yeah, you big bully!" May said supporting her brother. Where the he'll do you think you are?

"I could ask your brother the same question" the cloaked figure remarked.

"Hey who are you anyways and how did you know Max is my brother." May questioned.

"My name is none of your concern, neither are my sources of information, now if you'll excuse me I do not have time for losers" the man sneered.

Max was the first to recover out of the group, "hey if you think you're so tough then battle me." Max challenged arrogantly.

"I don't have time your childish battle challenge, for I have better things to do then battle newbie trainers."

"No way, you can't get away with pushing me, GO MIGHTYENA" Max called.

"If you must at least it will be over quick, lucario may the aura be with you." The man said.

Mightyena start things off with crunch

Dodge with extreme speed and iron tail behind it

And with that mightyena had fainted. "I knew you were a waste of my time" the man taunted.

"Oh yeah wait till you see galade" max said as he released his gallade hoping for a comeback.

"Gallade use psycho cut"

"Take it then use counter alpha variable! "

A few seconds later stood Lucario untouched as if nothing happened.

{Really master? Against this weakling? He is slower than a slowpoke .}

"Okay Lucario, just use aura release."

At once everyone's pokemon came out except Ash's

"Lucario aura storm"

Lucario released a dozen aura spheres the sky which landed on gallade and the others, and in the process, destroying the whole pokémon center battlefield leaving it in ruins.

"well Max to bad we can't continue but we all know who would have won." The man said as he left.

Max and the group were still awestruck at the damage from Lucario's move. Brock broke the silence by yelling to the man, "hey how did you get that lucario so strong."

"Blood, sweat and tears" he called back as he disappeared in the distance.

"so Ash did you register okay" Serena asked as he came home.

"It was better than I hoped" Ash said with a grin.

"Alright what happened" Serena questioned intrigued .

"lets just say I got to battle Max" replied Ash grinning broadly

"and I assume you won" said Serena whilst smiling

"No Serena, Max beat all my pokémon with just one and destroyed the whole battlefield, yup that was definitely Max" Ash sarcastly said. "Oh I also got my battle schedule, lets see my first match is against… oh this will be good it's against trip" ash said with an evil grin

Meanwhile Max and the others recovered from their shock. Trip decided to look at his schedule. "so Trip who are you battling misty who was now Trips annoying girlfriend asked.

"huh, oh just some idiot named Overseer it's gonna be an easy win. Trip said confident and a little thoughtfully since he had never heard of him and only well-known, strong trainers were supposed to be competing. Oh well he probably just got lucky.

Meanwhile at Alto Mare, Bianca was busy putting her things in her bag. She had decided to take Ash up on his offer and go to the championship. Finally finishing her bag she went to check on her grandfather who had decided to go and follow her at the championship. When they turned off the lights closed the doors and did the locks, they took the car and arrived in a clearing, they found a gardevoir waiting for them.

"Hey, are you Ash's gardevoir?" asked Bianca

When the pokemon nodded, she waved at them to approach and teleported them to the pokemon center. She then gave them keys to a room and note from Ash greeting them and telling them to join him for lunch. The pokemon then left and returned to Ash.

**A/N just want to clarify lucarios counter alpha variable absorbs the attack and energieses the next move as well as heals the user. Aura release messes pokeball mechanisms and releases all the opposing pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi guys, my dream has come true! My biggest inspiration just reviewed! Thank you Nexxus, thank you thank you thank you! thanks to the reviewers for reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can. Anyways thanks to my patient beta reader who I regret got the thrashing of a life time in a pokémon battle... total lie I got wiped. I my defense I was lending my good ones to a friend so he could capture Raikou and Entei in pokémon crystal. These guys run away and if you use hypnosis they use uproar. Anyways without any further ado I'm saying I don't own pokémon and I'm putting this story on hiatus. ****gets shocked by Zekrom****wrong answer I meant posting this story. ****faints**

After getting settled, the group decided to have supper together. When they all arrived, they found two tables, Ash of course, sat at the first table and the rest sat at the second. Within minutes the food from the table had disappeared and at its place were empty plates. Ash then joined the others of the large group which consisted of Serena, the Lemon siblings: Clemont and Bonnie, Lorenzo, Bianca, Lance and the pokémon.

After a big dinner and hours of talking the group decided to bid each other farewell. Before going to her room, Bianca decided to take a detour, much to the pleasure of Ash and displeasure of a certain honey haired girl. Kissing Ash on the cheek and blushing so hard it would make charizard ashamed of his color, Bianca went to her room. Ash bid his childhood friend goodnight leaving Serena fuming in anger.

"Why am I so angry and jealous? I mean I got over that crush long ago right... He is only my friend... Why do I feel like that's not enough? Her internal war continued and all the turmoil wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

When everyone awoke, they were surprised to see Ash awake before them, and what really amazed them was that he wasn't covered in soot and ashes like his usual thunderbolt filled mornings.  
"Good morning guys! Breakfast's ready!" Said Ash, happier than normal.  
Hey Ash. What's the big occasion? Asked a perplexed Serena.  
"He he he… I'm meeting Trip in a three on three battle!" He replied with his signature grin. "And shadow and light want to battle too."  
"But Ash...why would you use three lucarios?" Asked Serena  
"Serena! I'm sure Ash will be awesome! No one can beat him! I'm sure of it!" said Bianca before Ash could respond.  
Blushing a little, Ash thanked Bianca for her trust in him and gave her a tender hug that made steam come out of Serena's ears. Ash, sensing the anger emanating from his friend, decided that the safest way to do this was to run to his place before he lost his life.  
After eating, Ash went and put on his fear mask. It was woven out of darkrai's clothes material to show anyone who saw it their biggest fear. He locked it into place and put on his robes which were also made like darkrai's. Satisfied by his appearance he sent out a signal to Gardevoir who appeared next to him.  
"Hey Gardevoir." he said with a hug, "Can you please teleport me to the tournament challenger box along with the rest of us, excluding Lance?  
"Sure Ash." She replied, hugging him tighter for a while, then letting go.  
They arrived to the challenger box just as Ash's name was called out.

The battle between trip the last winner of the Unova league and overseer, champion of the Orange islands and frontier champion.  
Let the battle begin!  
Ready to lose... said trip before realizing who it was. Just a glimpse was enough to make his legs shake like there was no tomorrow. His eyes widened and his teeth clenched in fear.

Seeing him like made ash smirk and he decided to send his pokemon out.

-lucario! Shadow ! Light! May the aura guide us!  
The three jackals crouched and released a massive aura discharge creating a storm of aura that enveloped them. The storm then imploded revealing three lucario that looked somewhat different.

-serpirior, gurdur, jellicent! Attack!  
Leaf storm, brick break, dark pulse!

As they his the three opposing forms got obliterated but behind them stood the three lucario untouched.  
Sending out his aura, ash gave them the signal:

\- extreme speed into primal combat!

As the lucario closed in they formed a perfect triangle, with a halo surrounding their arms and legs, glowing in an intense multiple color flashing light their arms quickly got covered with ice, fire electricity water vines darkness steel psychic energy and aura. They then charged mega, mach, dizzy, drain, focus and sucker punches. Approaching in a blinding speed, the three started hitting the opposing pokémon without mercy rotating all the while.  
-Now into descending smash  
His opponent however was smirking.  
\- hehe your pokemon are done for! Jellicent's ability is cursed body! Ha ha h...he choked as he realized that the lucario just kept advancing.

\- whaaa? Was all he said as the aura pokemon used sky upper cut into mega kick to the sky. They then grabbed them and threw him downwards using seismic toss. To increase the falling momentum they charged a flash canon. When the opponents fell three used bone rush whilst releasing the flash canon making impact with the other pokémon. The strength of the attack made the whole stadium shake .

serpirior, gurdur and jellicent are unable to battle. Victory goes to Overseer.  
The person in question disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on a distant island. Take off his mask in solemn manner he then proceeded to take off his robes and changed into his regular outfit (kalos).

Hey Giratina! How is it going?

Not bad ash, not getting any good fights though.

The distortion pokémon knew exactly what to do and unleashed a shadow force attack on the upper part of Ash's staff. Ash then called out to Palkia and Dialga who had arrived a few moments later, they too unleashed their final attacks.  
Well, I guess we should go in. Mewtwo use your psychic and compress the energy. As soon as he said it, it was done and the energy opened one of the portals to the hall of legends. Ash then called out darkrai from the necklace.

-Darkrai dark void and embargo all around us please, we need to cover the entry portal. As we go in we will have to bow now lets hurry because Lord Arceus awaits even now.

As group entered the colossal portal they saw the white pokemon before them. Bowing low they saluted him then took their places in the group.

\- Lord Arceus, to what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you?

\- the elders council has a few troubles. A few month ago you encountered a group known as tea am Gemini. We assumed he was the leader but when you fought him. He was done for. The group still operates so it can't be him. Even now we are endangered.

\- I see but when we met he...

Suddenly a cry echoed through the columns, darkrai was gliding towards him at an incredible speed:

Ash! Team Gemini are attacking the center and the lucario are almost down.

What are we waiting for? Sorry lord arceus I'm direly needed somewhere else.

It's OK aura guardian Ash you may leave. May your aura guide you to victory.

Thank you, To you too lord arceus he said as he turned to his darkrai. Where is Mewtwo?

I am here! ready for battle Master! he said wrapping him self in psychic energy.

OK teleport us now!

As they arrived the scene of carnage they saw hordes of enraged pokémon that somehow looked different than usual. Out of the shadows Giovanni emerged.  
-Overseer...when you left me for dead I was utterly decimated, I thought you were my only threat...now you aren't...a threat that is! You see those pokémon are dark pokémon...like your lucario shadow, they are extremely powerful, and they out number you a million to one. You are done for! And the best part...they are not captured so you can't use roar! You'll never win!

Ugh...I can't just charge through like my other battles...lucario are done for... I have no other choice but unleash one of the elites...

Using his aura, he created a compacted aura sphere but instead of launching it, he pushed more and more aura making it look exactly like a pokeball but it was all blue.

Absol! May our aura guide us, they will fight unfairly but we will win! He declared charging his aura making it take the shape of a solid blue sword that curved upwards. Grabbing his weapons in an under hand position he charged second one in the other hand and with a battle cry charged his enemies but it was only a cover. Ash wasn't an idiot. No, he knew charging would be suicide so he had sent a message to Riley using his aura.

Absol! Twisting psycho cut into elemental storm.

The disaster pokémon started spinning whilst using psycho cut making huge circles appear around him, as he was turning, he used all his energy to form a ball that he sent out with a weak perish song to power it up slightly. Ash wasn't doing well though, being out numbered a million to one he was being attacked from all sides. As he felt even more tiered he began taking more hits and just as he began giving up, a blue flash blinded everyone and standing there was Riley.

Hope I'm not too late for the party. He said as he charged his own aura, he too creating a sword that somehow looked different than usual. Hmm... I guess that the dark pokémon are affecting the aura's shape.

A few minutes later

So Giovanni, you were saying? And I quote: You'll never win... Idiot, if they aren't captured then I can catch them...now officer Jenny will take you to prison. Riley, please keep him in check I'll go check on Serena.  
When he arrived he went straight up to her.  
Ash", Serena repeated for the second time; "how do you know them?" Ash didn't speak for a moment, thinking how he should word his first meeting of team Gemini to Serena. It wasn't that she was nosy or snoopy… she only cared about him…right. He wondered why part of him hoped Serena cared.  
Ash then realized his pause was too long and Serena was staring at him impatiently. He took a deep breath and hoped Serena wouldn't be mad at why he never told her before.

(flashback, two years previously)  
Ash was proud of his pokémon. Whilst they had been training over the years on the lonely Mt. Silver he had watched each of his partners grow and become stronger, both old friends and new. His pokémon went the only ones who'd change, over the years Ash had built a barrier where he never showed emotions to the outside world. Although he was always caring and sweet he was cold on the world. Most of the time it wasn't a problem since he never saw anyone. However, despite the lack of socialness Ash was never lonely. He had his pokémon and they were much better then then the humans he once knew.  
Ash, being caught in his thoughts didn't notice the figure approaching him until it was too late to try to flee. This was the first human contact for almost two years. He braced himself for question; you don't usually see a 15 year old boy alone on a snowy mountain. But the man did not ask him a question, instead a greeting that didn't sound so welcome to Ash, instead quite sinister and vaguely familiar. "Hello Ash" said the man in a hostile tone that he thought he ought to know.  
Holding back most of his questions Ash said the one that mattered most, "what do you want?" he said in a level tone but had an edge to it.  
The man did not lose his cool and quickly replied "ahh, don't remember me Ash, but I remember you quite well obviously, but more importantly I remember what you did to me."  
Ash instantly knew who it was: Giovanni, and probably not for tea and biscuits. How could he forget, last year he and his pokémon led raids on team rocket. Although, Giovanni had escaped team rocket in shatters and Ash had managed to save mewtwo. Ash thought Giovanni would never show his face again but clearly he was wrong. Ash suddenly froze when he remembered; all of his pokémon were out training even Pikachu. He was left unarmed in front of the world's most dangerous man.  
Giovanni seemed to notice his pause and took it as an entrance. "Finally remembered, have you? You left me in pieces, to die, to end with the rest of team rocket. But no matter, I have gained control once again. I have recruited followers from all the criminal organizations in the world. There is a reason it is I who have founded team Gemini, we make friends with other who have the same goals. I can make friends to you know, or wait maybe you don't" he said laughing. "Now team aqua, magma, galactic, plasma, and flare are all under control of my new team. And I am their leader, the hydra you can try to bring me down but I will come back twice as strong, last time should be proof."  
Ash tried not to forces on why Giovanni liked the word 'I' so much and instead how could Giovanni become so powerful in a year and why he was even telling his master plan to him.  
Giovanni, who seemed to be reading his thoughts answered "You're wondering why I'm telling the fate of my world to you, it won't matter because you won't live long enough to tell anyone much less stop me. Team Gemini's first goal is to end you.  
Ash was still confused "but… why me"  
"You are dense as ever" Giovanni taunted, "well besides the fact you tried to finish me and team rocket you still one who can manipulate a- oh wait you still haven't realized. I would much rather you join us but we both know that can't happen. Giovanni finished looking sinister again.  
But before he could advance on him mewtwo, who seemed to receive Ash's mental message arrived right on time to teleport him away before Giovanni realized what was happening.  
Ash smiled sometimes his luck was so good that it was like he was in a story, but sometimes…

**A/N ok so if your confused ash did his kalos journey with serena, clemmot and bonnie after his betrayal but when he didn't want to exploit himself so he never entered the pokémon league tournament. After that he went for of solitude training. Later serena found him and a little later they entered the tournament**  
**And can you guys help me come up with ash's code name, im gonna need it soon. Just pm me**  
**thanks –overseer**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: first up is a reply to 23StellaOrgana: thank you for reviewing, no Ash's father is not Riley he's only a father figure, can't have ash spend hours choosing hats thanks to Serena... And it's not Giovanni for that matter...whoever thought he was red's dad, well let's just say lay off the little green leaves... Anyways I'm always writing chapters on my phone so when my battery gets low I have to finish the story quickly. Sorry if the Serena moment was too short. I want to thank muzafarmansoor97 for his incredible patience: I promised a chapter that never came out so sorry about that. Well I have no beta so sorry for the horrible spelling no beta+ on phone laggy keyboard = errors and annoyed writers. Well thank you and I'll see you next year. Just kidding! :)He took a deep breath and hoped Serena wouldn't be mad at why he never told her before.**

(flashback, two years previously)

Ash was proud of his pokémon. Whilst they had been training over the years on the lonely Mt. Silver he had watched each of his partners grow and become stronger, both old friends and new. His pokémon went the only ones who'd change, over the years Ash had built a barrier where he never showed emotions to the outside world. Although he was always caring and sweet he was cold on the world. Most of the time it wasn't a problem since he never saw anyone. However, despite the lack of human contact Ash was never lonely. He had his pokémon and they were much better then then the humans he once knew.

Ash, being caught in his thoughts didn't notice the figure approaching him until it was too late to try to flee. This was the first human contact for almost two years. He braced himself for question; you don't usually see a 15 year old boy alone on a snowy mountain. But the man did not ask him a question, instead a greeting that didn't sound so welcoming to Ash, on the contrary it sounded quite sinister and vaguely familiar. "Hello Ash" said the man in a hostile tone that he thought he ought to know.

Holding back most of his questions Ash said the one that mattered most, "what do you want?" he said in a level tone but had an edge to it.

The man did not lose his cool and quickly replied "ah!, don't remember me? Ash, but I remember you quite well obviously, but even more importantly, I remember what you did to me."

Ash instantly knew who it was: Giovanni, and he was probably not here for tea and biscuits. How could he forget, last year he and his pokémon led raids on team rocket. Although, Giovanni had escaped, team rocket was in shatters and Ash had managed to save mewtwo. Ash thought Giovanni would never show his face again but clearly he was wrong. Ash suddenly froze when he remembered; all of his pokémon were out training even Pikachu. He was left unarmed in front of the world's most dangerous man. (A/N which is why he created aura created pokeballs)

Giovanni seemed to notice his pause and took it as an entrance. "Finally remembered, have you? You left me in pieces, to die, to end with the rest of team rocket. But no matter, I have gained control once again. I have recruited followers from all the criminal organizations in the world. There is a reason: it is I who have founded team Gemini, we made friends with others who have the same goals. I can make friends too, you know, or wait maybe you don't" he said laughing. "Now team aqua, magma, galactic, plasma, and flare are all under control of my new team. And I am their leader, the hydra you can try to bring me down but I will come back twice as strong, last time should be proof."

Ash tried not to force on why Giovanni liked the word 'I' so much and instead how could Giovanni could become so powerful in a year and why he was even telling his master plan to him.

Giovanni, who seemed to be reading his thoughts answered "You're wondering why I'm telling the fate of my world to you, it won't matter because you won't live long enough to tell anyone much less stop me. Team Gemini's first goal is to end you.

Ash was still confused "but… why me"

"You are dense as ever" Giovanni taunted, "well besides the fact you tried to finish me and team rocket your one of the few who can manipulate a- oh wait you still haven't realized. I would much rather you join us but we both know that can't happen. Giovanni finished looking sinister again.

But before he could advance on him mewtwo, who seemed to receive Ash's mental message arrived right on time to teleport him away before Giovanni realized what was happening.

Ash smiled sometimes his luck was so good that it was like he was in a story, but sometimes…

-and so you...Ash? Are you even listening to me?

-of course Serena, hey listen I really need to go check on my pokémon. I'll see you later okay? Oh and you look cute when you're angry! he added before leaving in a blue pulsating flash.

-(pokémon center)-

-Nurse joy, all the pokémon are now in

stable condition. said the assistant

-thank you Victoria, you may go home now.

-thanks nurse joy, oh by the way, there's hot guy out in the waiting room who wants to talk to you. I never thought you were into younger guys though. Hey if you ever want to share him...I'm sure he's man enough for both of us... she said with lust filled eyes then left before the flustered pink haired woman could reply.

-but, but...I don't even know who he is...she replied to an empty room then got up and went to meet the mystery guy whilst sporting a huge blush which intensified immensely once she saw the man who was in front of her.

-W-why h-hello there um...

-Overseer from mount silver he replied, the brim of his hat covering his face but his voiced had a muffled tone, characteristic of a face mask.

-well your pokemon are in a bad condition but they will survive. All but one I'm afraid...Absol was critically hit, we don't think she'll survive the week. You can visit her tomorrow.

-What? he screamed. No! It's impossible! Absol is strong she can't die! She will live! There must be a way for her to survive.

-There is a way but don't get your hopes up, there is a stone called the absolite that would save her thanks to the massive energy surge resulting from the bonding with the trainer would theoretically heal her. And you're in luck I just happen to have one in stock, a professor sent it to me for safe keeping but he will understand if you want to try it, just to let you know if the bonding fails she will die quicker but that's not all, you will die as well but if you understand we can try to do it tomorrow when she wakes up.

That was the last word she got out before he hugged her thanking her repeatedly.

-with Serena-

Hey guys I'll go check on Ash. Don't wait up. Arriving at the center she found Ash hugging Joy she left in a hurry with tears running down her face. She ran to her room, onto her bed then pouring her heart out, crying herself to sleep.

-with Ash-

After leaving a severely blushing nurse joy behind he felt the need to blow some of his anger so he decided to train a little in the forest but soon after he began thinking dark thoughts. He fell to his knees heaving. If I was stronger, Absol could have been with me, safe instead of in the hospital. I failed my pokémon. I don't deserve them.

-with Riley-

It was dark outside, a shadow emerged from the dense forest, walking swiftly towards the epicenter of what remained of a clearing. Trees were up rooted, the ground missing large pieces of dirt, boulders were in dust and what remained of a once majestic rock formation was a few pebbles. Standing in the middle of the destruction a masked man on his knees was trembling.

-Riley, why am I so weak? I've been gone for what? Three years, four? Were they useless? Did I waste my time? Am I really this useless, I couldn't fight those pokémon without help. I... I felt so weak! Absol might die! I don't know what to do anymore, I mean I'm...

-Ash! Stop it! No matter how much training you do you will never be able to win every battle, you're only human. But a man with the motivation to survive. You will never be able to do what you want in life if you let every single defeat break you now get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself.

-You're right, tactless, but right...come on let's go to the hotel.

Charging his aura, his eyes started to glow, changing to an electric blue for a few seconds before he disappeared in a blue flash.

-Ummm...Ash? He left again...and never taught me that aura teleportation move...here goes another 4 hours of running in the forest and another hour to the hotel! muttered Riley a few chibi storm clouds twirling around his head. Sadly, his luck was getting worse as the chibi clouds were suddenly duplicated in the sky but in full size. Seconds later the rain started pouring cats and dogs. Riley's luck was really at an all time low (Not unlike the battery of the phone I'm writing on). Inside a pokeball, a fire type pokemon that knew the move sunny day lay forgotten.


End file.
